


martyr and missionaries, nonsense and truth

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: Not enough smut to be PWP, not enough plot to be anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.
> 
> “There are more martyrs to nonsense than truth, truth preferring missionaries.”  
> ~Robert Brault

Finals are over. Well, mostly over. Entirely over except for Xenolinguistics, a class Jim has been taking with Uhura and Bones has not. Which means that while Jim is sitting at his desk going over his notes for the eighteenth time and feeling like he's existing entirely on coffee fumes, Bones is lounging about on his bed, looking as close to content with the world as he ever gets.

"Could you go be hot somewhere else, it's _distracting_ ," Jim snaps, and then flushes and drops his head to his desk. That’s not what he meant to say at all. It's _true_ , unfairly enough, but still.

"You think I’m hot?"

"Have you ever even _looked_  in a mirror?" Jim half-mutters, half-whines. "Of _course_  I think you’re hot, _everyone_  thinks you’re hot, it’s _awful_." 

Bones makes this pleased noise and drawls, "Well, Jim, there’s an obvious solution to your problem."

Jim glares at him, because that is _not_  helping _thank you very much_. "I hate you so much."

Bones smirks. "No, you don’t. And that’s a hell of a way to talk to someone who’s about to suggest you come make out with them."

Jim’s head comes up off the desk quick enough to make him dizzy. "You better not be fucking with me, Bones," he says, like it’s a warning but also like the answer might shatter him.

Bones quirks an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Jim nearly knocks his chair over in his haste to get across the room. He practically throws himself onto the bed next to Bones, like he might change his mind if Jim takes too long. 

He presses their lips together and for a while Bones lets him lead, all giddy energy and enthusiasm. Jim is usually pretty good at kissing, but this is admittedly not his best work.

Gradually Bones takes over, so slow Jim doesn’t even notice he’s giving up control until Bones’ fingertips tilt his jaw to change the angle. He moans, because holy _shit_ , Bones is good at this.

"Still want me to leave so you can study?" Bones asks, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Don’t you fucking dare." He bunches his fist in the hem of Bones’ shirt like an anchor.

Bones just laughs and kisses him again, moving down his neck, open mouthed and hot and just the barest scrape of teeth. He pauses to suck a bruise just over a pulsepoint and Jim keens. Bones smoothes his tongue over the mark. "Sensitive?" 

Jim manages a breathless, "A little."

Bones slides his hand up Jim’s leg, just centimetres from his rapidly hardening cock. "Doesn’t look like just a little."

Jim flushes, and then squeaks when Bones squeezes his thigh. He leaves his hand there while he goes back to what he was doing. He doesn’t stop until Jim’s neck is littered with hickeys, and even then he only pauses for a second to admire his handiwork before returning to his lips.

"C’mon, Jim," Bones says, raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation to touch me?"

"Kinda, yeah," he admits sheepishly. Bones only offered to kiss him not anything else, he isn’t going to push his luck. 

Bones rolls his eyes and sits up, plucking at the collar of Jim’s shirt. "Lose this."

Jim means to, he does, but Bones chooses that moment to take his own shirt off and it's all he can do to stare, drymouthed.

The look Bones gives him is entirely too amused. "Coulda sworn I’d heard a rumour you were smooth."

"Shut up."

Bones shakes his head, still grinning, and tugs Jim’s shirt over his head. "No, really, the way you talk about your hookups-"

"Is that what this is?" 

"Could be." He settles back down mostly against Jim’s side, one leg fit snug between his, and kisses him again, a thumb rubbing slowly over one of the marks he’d left on Jim’s neck. Jim leans into it, his moment of hesitance apparently forgotten as his hands glide over Bones’ skin, following Bones’ lead. Bones' hands slip down the back of his pants, cupping his ass, and Jim shudders. He breaks the kiss with a little gasp and turns his head, baring his neck. Bones presses his lips directly to Jim’s ear to murmur, "That looks like an invitation."

" _Please_." Bones dips his head to lick a bead of sweat off Jim’s collarbone and Jim lifts his hips to allow Bones to remove his pants. He’s not really sure when Bones lost his own pants, but they definitely aren’t there when he realigns their hips, matching erections trapped between their bodies. Jim can’t help the way his whole body arches into it, a sort of breathless noise falling out of his mouth. "God, Bones, how did I not know you’d be into this?" 

Bones doesn’t bother to answer him, just sucks another mark below his pulsepoint and hums thoughtfully.

" _Fuck_ , Bones." 

"I’m really more of a top." Jim’s legs fall shamelessly open, and Bones chuckles into his skin. "Is that a hint, then? You want me to fuck you?" 

"Oh god yes," Jim breathes. 

"Turn over," Bones says, tapping his hip. He shifts to lean over the bedside drawer while Jim complies. "Condom?" 

"I’m clean if that’s what you’re asking."

Bones hesitates. "Do you want me to use one anyway?"

"What, you think you’re gonna knock me up?" Bones reaches over and flicks him between the eyes. "Ow! Bones! No, I don’t want you to wear a fucking condom, okay? Now will you just get back over here and fuck me already?"

Bones settles back between his legs. "Patience, Jim." 

"I don’t wanna be patient," Jim grumbles. "I want your dick in my ass."

Bones laughs. He plants a kiss at the top of his ass and then continues, pressing firm openmouthed kisses along Jim’s inner thighs. Jim whines and he nips at the sensitive skin where ass meets leg, contemplating leaving yet another mark on him. He parts Jim's cheeks to rub a lube slicked finger over his entrance and Jim pushes back against him so eagerly he slips two fingers inside, opening him up quick and efficient. Jim clenches around him, keening when those fingers stroke over his prostate  
Bones’ teeth scrape over the cleft of his ass. "Shame we only have unflavoured lube."

Jim's hips stutter when the words finally penetrate his brain. "Fuck. I'll buy whatever flavour you want if we're going to do this again."

"Obviously."

He drags his lips up Jim’s spine slowly, all the way to the nape of his neck before he quits teasing. He lines up and pushes in with one smooth thrust, groaning.

Jim buries his face in the pillow to muffle the ragged noise he makes. Bones reaches around to tug his cock in time to his thrusts. Jim arches into him, not quite able to match his pace. It's not long before he shudders hard and collapses under the force of his orgasm. He’s dimly aware of Bones following him over the edge a few thrusts later, 

It isn’t until his breathing has returned to normal, and Bones has pulled out and rolled off him, that he pries his eyes open. He blinks blearily at Bones staring back at him.

"What?" 

"You." Bones pushes at his shoulder and eyes him up and down, scoffing. "And you think _I’m_  hot." 

"You _are_. And _talented_. Holy shit, Bones, that was awesome."

A smile tugs at the corners of Bones’ lips. "Glad you approve. Now, what do you say we move to the bed that _isn’t_  one giant wet spot?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess how many people told me to let you down gently today," Jim says when Bones gets home, inviting him to share the joke. 

No less than twenty people had approached him after the exam to inform and/or demand answers regarding the fact that Bones apparently told someone they were dating.

He was confused at first, mostly because he was still riding high on the idea that his best friend and roommate was totally into banging him without making it weird, and this seemed a little bit like the opposite of that. But the more he heard it the less weird it had seemed, honestly. Bones was absolutely the type to only fuck inside a relationship, and it's not like Jim has a _problem_  with that. 

If Bones wanted to be his boyfriend, he could do that.

Only instead of laughing with him, Bones blushes. "Aw, shit, I'm sorry kid. I told Christine we were dating to see the look on her face, I didn’t expect her to spread it across campus. I know that's not how it is."

Jim is... _disappointed_. He'd already gone and gotten used to the idea. 

It must show on his face because Bones says, "What, did you have a speech planned or something? You can still tell me if you want." 

He laughs it off. "No, no speech."

And that should be the end of it, except that he can't get it out of his head. It's stupid to miss something that wasn't even real to begin with, but he can't help it. It's just stuck there like a splinter and it hurts in a vague sort of way whenever he thinks about it too much. Not that it's particularly easy to think about anything _else_ , now that all the exam scores are posted and students are heading off left and right for their well earned vacations.

He doesn't have anywhere to go, except that neither does Bones and that feels like a spectacularly bad idea right about now. He gets even more flighty in response, finding excuses to be anywhere but in their dorm as often as he can until Bones calls him on it.

He tries to brush him off, but Bones has always been smart, has always been the closest to understanding him anyone ever got.

"You’ve been weird ever since-" Something must click because Bones' jaw snaps shut. "You _weren’t_  going to let me down gently."

Jim grits his teeth. "No, I was not." 

"But why didn’t you just _say_  something?"

He rolls his eyes. "You made it pretty clear that the idea of dating me is a joke to you, Bones."

Bones just sort of gapes at him and he sighs.

"Look, just give me some time to get over it and you can laugh at me all you want."

"You’re an idiot." 

"I _knew that_ , thanks," Jim snaps.

"The joke was that you’d stop sleeping with anyone that’ll have you long enough to date _anyone_ , let alone _me_."

"I would’ve," he says, like the admission hurts, 

"Christ, kid, if you wanna date me just say so. We can do that." 

"We _can?_ " 

"Yes, for fucks sake," Bones says, and kisses him.


End file.
